Odd Della Winchester, the Sister of two Hunters
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: FEM!ODD! Don't like, don't read! Odd gets a call from a hospital in the states informing her that her biological father, John Winchester, had her under the list of emergancy contacts, and that she was only to be informed if he died. Eventual OddXUlrich, minor JxA, VERY minor YxW, Sam/Odd/Dean brother/sister/brother fluff
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! There's only one other crossover fic with Supernatural and Code Lyoko, so I thought I'd add another one! FEM!ODD**  
**X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X**

The halls of Kadic Academy were silent. Spring break had set in, and the Lyoko Warriors, and Sissi of course, were the only students remaining at the school. Yumi would come and visit, check in on X.A.N.A. to make sure it was still gone, and of course, have a good game of Sock Sliding with Odd and Ulrich. Yumi only placed her bets with Aelita and Jeremy, however, as participating in such a game seemed ridiculous, but was admittedly fun to watch.

"I have an announcement to make." Odd said while standing. She had a serious look on her face, which made all of the other warriors put their guards up.

"Odd, are you okay? What's wrong?" Yumi asked the girl who's been like a sister to her.

"Um... I found out that... my dad... isn't my biological dad..." She said. She sat back down. Yumi embraced the young girl in her arms.

"How did you find out?" Ulrich asked his roommate. Odd had special circumstances in order to be Ulrich's roommate. At first, the principle didn't want her in his dorm, and neither did Ulrich, but then they had learned about Odd's emotional status.

Odd had something bad happen to her in her past that still haunts her. She became quite "fond" of cutting herself as a stress release when she got nightmares, and she only trusted guys to help her. She wouldn't open up to girls for some reason, as Yumi and Aelita learned after trying so many times. Only Jeremy and Ulrich could ever get through to her.

"I got a call from a hospital in the states last month. They said that he had died and that I was one of the emergency contacts along with my two older half-brothers." She told him. They all stared wide eyed at her.

"What was your father's name?" Jeremy asked in a gently voice.

"John Winchester." Ulrich almost choked, causing everyone to turn to him in confusion.

"What is it, Ulrich?" Aelita asked her friend.

"Winchester? Your father and half-brothers are Winchesters?" Ulrich asked for clarification. Odd simply nodded.

"I guess..."

"I hate to break it to you Odd, but... the Winchesters are the best Hunters in the entire world of Hunting. No one's killed more demons, b-headed more vamps, or saved more people than these guys." Ulrich stated. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What are you on about?" Aelita asked. Jeremy looked on in recognition.

"Your parents are hunters too?" he asked. Ulrich nodded his head.

"My mom was a hunter. What about you, Jeremy? How do you know about hunting?"

"My dad was one before he married my mom. He didn't want her in that lifestyle."

"Can we get back to my situation please?" Odd asked timidly. She didn't want to sound selfish, but she didn't want them to get too off topic either.

"Yeah, sorry, Odd." Ulrich said. "But that means that you belong to a family of Hunters, and that is something that I absolutely want to keep you AWAY from. I wanted to get into it, so my mom took me on a trip when dad was out of the country on business, and I hated it. I almost got killed." Odd didn't think that was so bad, though. She didn't see the big deal in it, but her friends, her second family, sure did.

"I don't want you in that life, either, Odd. As my little sister-by-heart, I'm obligated to keep you away from that." Yumi told her. She felt touched by everyone's concerns, but she wanted to try it out for herself. She had fought X.A.N.A. for a couple years now and she didn't think this was much more of a challenge.

"I at least want to contact Sam and Dean. I don't think they know I exist." She said. The group sighed and agreed that she should at least tell them that she existed. Ulrich knew, at least, that they would do anything to keep Odd out of harm's way.

Ulrich had gotten over Yumi, who was currently going out with William Dunbar, and now had a colossus sized crush on Odd **(AN: I ship Fem!Odd with Ulrich more than Ulrich with Yumi if it's a Fem!Odd story)**. What he didn't know, was that she had a colossus sized crush on him too.

"Alright. Do you know their numbers?" Ulrich asked her. She shook her head gloomily, but Ulrich smiled and took out his phone, dialed a number and waited a few seconds. As Odd was just about to ask, Ulrich spoke.

"Hey, Dean, it's Ulrich Stern... Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it...? Anyway, I have a friend here, and she got a call from a hospital over there saying that her biological father died... Yeah, his name was John Winchester." Everyone heard what Dean had said after that.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE OR SOMETHING?!"

"Nope. You want to talk to her... Alright, here." He passed the phone to Odd, and smiled reassuringly at Odd's frightened look. She took the phone and nervously spoke.

"H-Hello, this is Odd... your half-sister." She spoke hesitantly. There was a sigh, and apparently Sam had been attracted by the yelling.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Dean on the other line.

"Dad was sleeping around after mom died. We have a half-sister." Dean explained. The phone must have been pulled away from his ear, because his voice was muffled. She heard a sigh come from Sam, and she immediately felt tears come to her eyes. They didn't want her. To them, she was just a mistake.

"Hello?" Sam asked. He must have taken the phone from Dean.

"Um.. Yes?" Odd asked. She was really nervous; expecting the same reaction from his as she got from Dean.

"What's your name?" Sam asked. Odd replied and smiled as Sam chuckled happily. A better reaction than Dean, and she was happy about that. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." She said.

"Well we would love to meet you and see Ulrich again, but we're in the states and you two are in France. Unless you have a webcam that we could use to video chat, I don't think anything would work out." Sam said. Odd got an idea and turned to Jeremy.

"Hold on a second." She took the phone away from her face. "Hey, Einstein, do you think I could use your computer for a webcam to talk to Sam and Dean?"

"Sure Odd. No problem at all. X.A.N.A.'s destroyed so I'm not really using it for anything else." Jeremy told the girl before him. Odd put the phone back and told Sam.

"I'd love to meet your friends too, especially this 'Einstein' character." Sam said. Odd gave him the web account for his video chat and hung up and got to work on Jeremy's computer. A few minutes later, a call request came in. Odd answered it, and two men appeared on the screen.

One man, obviously older than the other, had short hair, shorter than Ulrich's, and he had a serious expression on his face and looked as though he was observing the others in the room. Odd guessed that this was Dean, judging his gruff appearance that his match his voice.

The second one was obviously Sam, and obviously younger than Dean by at least four years. Sam looked more welcoming than Dean, and was even smiling.

"Hi, you must be Odd and her friends." Sam greeted them. They nodded.

"Yeah. Next to me is Jeremie, or Einstein as we often call him, you already know Ulrich, that's Yumi, and that's Aelita." Odd introduced everyone while pointing to them accordingly. They each waved when their name was called as well, greeting their sister-by-heart's half-brothers. Dean simply nodded, showing that he cared and greeting them back.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sam, and that's Dean." He said to the five of them. They all said hello, then went onto more serious matters.

"Odd," Dean said, speaking for the first time, "There are some things that you should know-" Ulrich cut him off.

"I already explained hunting to her. I had to explain what she'd be getting into if she went to find you guys. And trust me when I say this, if we didn't stop her, she would."

"Alright, well if you just said that in front of the others, I'm guessing they know as well." Ulrich nodded.

"Jeremy knows because his dad used to hunt, and Yumi and Aelita just found out with me explaining it to Odd. We've dealt with things just as weird and just as dangerous, trust me." Ulrich said. Jeremy punched him on the shoulder, causing them to get strange looks from Sam and Dean.

"Mind explaining?" Dean asked, his protective side coming out. Odd glanced at Aelita and Jeremy, asking for permission. They both sighed and nodded.

"There was this super computer in an abandoned factory that Jeremy found at the beginning of last year, and when he turned it on, an evil virus, that Jeremy can explain to you better than I can, called X.A.N.A. got loose and activated towers on the digital world of Lyoko, that's inside the computer, to attack here on earth. When he attacked, he would use deadly things to try to destroy people. Us, four at first, but then five, in particular, since we were always stopping him. We finally managed to defeat him a couple months back and we've gone back to leading a semi-normal life." Odd explained. Sam and Dean looked shocked, but then they realized how people felt when they explained the supernatural to them.

"Semi-normal?" Yumi asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Let's face it, with us, nothing is normal." Odd said. Yumi thought for a moment and let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. Dean cleared his throat and the attention was turned back to the computer monitor.

"Can I get more on this computer virus that tried to kill our little sister, the rest of you, and mankind?" He asked impatiently. Jeremy pushed up his glasses.

"X.A.N.A. was originally created as a program to counter a government operation, but it became AI, or artificially intelligent, and spiteful. Franz Hopper, the creator of said program, was caught by the government and was about to be taken away along with his wife, Anthea, who had no knowledge of such a thing, and questioned, and most likely imprisoned.

"Franz grabbed his daughter, Aelita, and ran to the factory through the secret passage behind his house after the government officials took his wife away. He thought it would be safest if he transferred himself and Aelita onto the virtual world of Lyoko. X.A.N.A. took it as being invaded, so he created virtual monsters to attack what he thought were predators. Franz, thinking he could reason with the virus, left Aelita, telling her to go to the tower for shelter, and went to find the source of X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A. captured Franz and imprisoned him somewhere on the network of Lyoko and kept him there at his mercy. Aelita remained on Lyoko after the supercomputer shut down, until I found her about two years ago. X.A.N.A. worked at activating towers, trying to do damage on earth, but with the help of Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich, we were able to neutralize him by deactivating the towers. After the towers were deactivated, I did a program for a return trip to the past, which we learned later, increased the power that X.A.N.A possessed.

"It learned to possess people, things, and send it's monsters here, on earth. But no matter what it was, we were always able to stop it. Odd's always been a big part of being able to cope through it, with her humor and all. She's also a great help on Lyoko." **(AN: All that knowledge that I just spewed out right there, yeah that was kinda just in my brain. I didn't look any of that up.) **Jeremy finished telling the story, and Odd was blushing at the compliments. Sam seemed to be wondering something though.

"Hey, Dean, didn't Ash say something about a destructive program that he had to get into touch with a distant cousin about yesterday?" Sam asked his brother. He nodded and looked at the group.

"Wait, Ash? Does his mom happen to be Ellen?" Jeremie asked.

"Let me guess. You're the distant cousin?" Dean asked. Jeremy nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah, he was asking if X.A.N.A. was actually destroyed or not and if there was anything he could do to help if it wasn't." Sam and Dean nodded in understanding.

"Now, about this hunting thing." Sam turned his attention to his little sister. "I do NOT want you hunting at ALL. It seems like all of your friends agree with me too. The reason we know Ulrich is because when his mom took him hunting, they got separated. Luckily, we had been hunting the same damn thing, so when Ulrich was about to be killed by it, we shot and killed it. We got Ulrich to a hospital, came up with a story, and we called our friend Bobby to see if he knew who he was. He said that his mom was there in hysterics, so we told him where we were, and she came and got him."

"Needless to say, I NEVER went hunting again." Ulrich said. Odd sighed. She knew that this was coming.

"That doesn't mean I can't try something less dangerous than what you did, Ulrich." Odd begged. Everyone that knew Odd sighed. They knew that she wasn't going to give up without a fight, and that meant bad news.

"A simple salt-and-burn couldn't hurt, could it? If she's just a watch, you know?" Ulrich asked Sam and Dean. They looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If it helps, I'll go with." Yumi spoke up suddenly. Everyone looked at her in surprise, even Sam and Dean.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. "You didn't even-"

"Don't jump to conclusions. Hiroki, my brother, goes on small hunts all the time. He does the simple salt-and-burns and research for other hunters. He's under the instruction of a Bobby Singer." Yumi explained. They all jumped as Dean let out a growl of rage.

"How old is your brother?" Sam asked.

"Fourteen." Yumi replied. Confusion was evident in her tone while answering, so Dean clarified the reason for the question.

"Bobby doesn't instruct anyone under the age of eighteen at the least." He said. He got out his phone, dialed a number, and put it on speaker.

"What do you need now, ya idjits?" The person, who the warriors presumed was Bobby, asked.

"Are you instructing a guy named Hiroki..." Dean started to ask.

"Ishiyama." Yumi provided.

"Yeah, Hiroki Ishiyama." Dean repeated.

"Yeah, what of it, boy. And who's there with you?"

"No one, Bobby." Sam said. "We'll explain the whole thing later, but we're talking to some people over the computer."

"Whatever that means. Anyway, why are you asking about Hiroki? He's one of my best beginners." Bobby said proudly.

"Well, I guess you'll be happy to know that we're talking to the sister of said best beginner, and it turns out, he's fourteen." Dean said with a grim look.

"WHAT?!" Bobby shouted. He said something about him being a lying little bastard and hung up, probably to call Hiroki up and tell him off. Dean and Sam both had amused expressions as they hung up on Bobby and turned their attention back to group.

"That went well." Sam said. Dean snorted and nodded.

"Speak for yourselves; I'm going to be getting a call from Hiroki any minute." Yumi pouted. As if on cue, her phone rang, and she groaned, but promptly hung it up without answering.

"So... I don't really see the problem with me going on a simple salt-and-burn with Yumi." Odd said hopefully. Sam and Dean looked at each other, about to agree, but Ulrich had other ideas.

"No way. I'm tagging along if you go, and that's final. I don't want Yumi in danger either." He said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I won't be in danger, Ulrich. I went on one with Hiroki a couple months ago and it went fine." Yumi said. Ulrich gave her a look and she dropped it.

"Okay. As far as I know, Ulrich has more experience. And besides, Odd'll just be a look out. It's nothing too bad. We'll be on the next flight out once we get some pass ports and then we'll all go. We picked up on a case over there that no one else is daring to check out anyway." Sam told them. They all nodded, and hung up after Sam said that they had to go. Odd still looked really down, so Ulrich embraced her into a hug.

"Don't worry. Remember, they said that they were coming up here." Ulrich told her. Odd smiled lightly.

"Yeah… now all I have to do is wait." They all silently agreed and were anticipating the arrival of the hunters that were Odd's older half-brothers.

**X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X**  
**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't access the internet very much. Keep waiting, because I NEVER GIVE UP! It's my ninja way! Woops, wrong fandom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH… MY… GOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH it's been so long since I updated this! I apologize! So, here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoy!**

Odd and the gang were sitting on Jeremy's bed going over what they just talked about with Sam and Dean.

"Odd, we really don't want you hunting." Yumi told her. Odd looked down.

"I know but-" Jeremy cut her off.

"We know, you want to have something in common with the family you never knew about, right?"

"Yeah. But it also seems like it could be fun." Ulrich looked startled.

"Fun? Do you not remember my experience? I nearly died."

"What were you even hunting, Ulrich?" Jeremy asked the brunette next to him.

"A wendigo, but that's not important."

"Actually, it is." Jeremy said. "A wendigo is a really dangerous monster. Odd just wants to go on a salt-and-burn."

"Are you trying to talk her into it, or out of it, Jeremy?" Yumi asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"It's up to her, but it is easier than a freaking Wendigo." Jeremy said with an exasperated tone.

"I guess if I'm with her." Ulrich said. "But we're taking on something that one hundred percent ISN'T vengeful. I don't want you getting attacked by the dang thing."

"So… can I take that as an approval to go?" Odd asked her friends hopefully. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"On a few conditions." Aelita said, speaking up for the first time. "Ulrich picks the hunt, you're only a watch or helper for Ulrich, and you promise us you won't die."

Odd thought about it for a moment. She knew she wasn't going to die, she knew Ulrich was picking the hunt, and she knew she was only to be a helper. She had literally no experience, there was no way that she was even going to think about taking the lead on a hunt. She barely knew a single thing about ghosts or monsters.

"Deal." She told the pinkette in front of her.

"Good, you weren't going unless you agreed." Yumi said. Odd really loved how protective her friends were over her. She was younger than all of them and used to be pretty prone to danger when they were fighting X.A.N.A.

"This isn't going to be like fighting X.A.N.A." Ulrich said suddenly. Odd looked at him to see he had one of the most serious expressions she's seen in awhile.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked. "I know it's more dangerous."

"You also can't fool around when it comes to hunting like you did with X.A.N.A. attacks. It'll get you killed."

"I know when to be serious." Odd said with a bit of frustration. She often had this problem. She thought that all her friends only thought of her as a prankster and a damsel in distress. Both of those, yes she was. Even she had to admit. But ONLY both of those? No, she wasn't.

"We know you do," Yumi started.

"You just have the tendency to crack jokes to relieve tension, and sometimes at bad times." Jeremy finished.

"And it's gotten you hurt more than once." Ulrich said with more than a hint of protectiveness in his tone.

Odd hung her head, but internally smiled at the tone that Ulrich was using. It showed that he cared.

"Um, I hate to bring up a worse topic than this, but…" Einstein trailed off, looking at Ulrich with a silent conversation, that the brunette obviously understood. It was the look they gave each other when they suspected that Odd has self harmed in some way.

"Odd, show me your arms." Ulrich said in a kind way. Odd sighed, looked down, and held out her arms. Ulrich lifted up the sleeves, and sighed lightly.

"Odd, you said you would come to me next time." There was only one cut there and it wasn't very deep, but Ulrich didn't want there to be any at all.

"I'm sorry." Odd said. "But it was only one. I wanted to do more, but… I stopped myself."

"Well at least you were able to stop yourself before you did too much damage to yourself." Jeremy said while putting an arm around the girl. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell Sam and Dean, okay?" Odd asked in a defeated voice. The rest of the gang looked a little hesitant, but soon gave in to the request.

"Alright, Odd. We won't tell." Jeremy said.

"Can we get something to eat?" Odd asked, lightening the mood. "I'm starving!"

The rest of the gang agreed that they were all hungry as well and left Jeremy's room to go to the cafeteria for some much needed food.

**-  
ALRIGHT! It wasn't as long as I would have hoped, but it's here, and it's honestly all I can think of for now! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading! **

**ALSO! If you, the readers, have any suggestions AT ALL for this story, I will be more than happy to accept them! I need some ideas!**


End file.
